1. Field
The following description relates to an X-ray imaging system, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus and method for reducing X-ray scattering.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical imaging system, X-ray radiation arrives at a detector such as a photo-detective film or a photo detector and is categorized into attenuated primary radiation and scattered radiation. Generally, the primary radiation forms an image, and the scattered radiation deteriorates the image quality. Typically, an anti-scatter grid is interposed between a patient and the detector and is used to allow most of the primary radiation to pass therethrough and to attenuate scattered radiation.
The anti-scatter grid may include inter-space materials deposited in parallel, such as strips of lead foil, solid polymer materials, fiber composite materials, and the like. However, such anti-scatter grids cannot thoroughly remove the scattered radiation, and in addition the grids often absorb a portion of the primary radiation. The result of this is that less primary radiation reaches a subject during imaging causing a loss in quality of an image. Moreover, when using the anti-scatter grid to absorb the primary radiation, high radiation emission is constantly required to maintain a signal-to-noise ratio in a photo-detector at a necessary level, thereby causing an increase in radiation exposure to a patient and an increase in power consumption.